Coeurs en morceaux
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Les sentiments que Lucius ressent pour Severus le rongent...


**Cœurs en morceaux**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 7 de _Harry Potter_

———

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, il devait bien s'avouer que les Sangs-de-bourbe, leurs familles, leurs lignées, leurs activités, leurs goûts politiques, etc… il n'en avait cure ! Non, à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait qu'une seule Sang-de-bourbe qui lui tapait sur le système… en fait, deux depuis l'entrée de son fils à Poudlard et l'arrivée dans sa vie de cette Hermione Granger dont Drago parlait en long et en large en s'obstinant à paraître le plus méprisant possible à son égard, ne se rendant pas compte qu'en en parlant en ces termes, il ne se rendait que plus suspect.

En fait, il n'aurait eu cure aussi de l'intérêt que portait son fils à cette fille mal coiffée – Merlin qu'elle était banale ! –, toute née-moldue qu'elle était, si cette situation ne lui avait rappelé de bien mauvais souvenirs.

Il avait _déjà_ connu ça.

Il avait connu un garçon qui tentait de masquer un tendre sentiment pour une jeune fille sous des propos méprisants et des insultes maladroites.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait comparable avec Drago, car le garçon en question avait d'abord clairement montré à la jeune fille qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Cependant, la jeune fille ne comprenait rien – une Gryffondor vous pensez ! –, elle ne voyait pas ce que lui offrait le garçon et lui préférait un membre de sa maison dont la seule occupation semblait être de rendre la vie impossible à celui qui soupirait après elle.

Le mauvais goût flagrant de cette jeune fille n'aurait pas été un problème si Severus avait su tourner la page et surtout se tourner vers lui. D'ailleurs, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait loué cette attirance inexplicable pour un imbécile comme James Potter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Soyons clair : il aurait pu se faire à l'idée que Severus était amoureux de cette femme si elle était devenue son amante et qu'elle l'avait rendu heureux. Oui, dans ce cas, il s'y serait fait, il l'aurait accepté. Cependant, après lui avoir dérobé son cœur, elle l'avait piétiné sauvagement.

Le cœur de Severus fut brisé définitivement. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le pauvre organe mal en point subit une deuxième rafale mortelle lors de la mort de son aimée.

Lucius aurait recollé les morceaux de ce cœur meurtri avec plaisir. Severus était brillant, possédait un visage de caractère… et au fil du temps, à force de le connaître, il en était tombé amoureux comme cela arrive parfois.

Néanmoins, comme auparavant Lily ne voyait pas ce que Severus lui offrait, ce dernier semblait inconscient de ce qu'était prêt à lui donner Lucius.

Sans doute le ventre rond de sa femme au moment où il avait entamé ses avances subtiles n'y était pas pour rien. Cependant, il voulait un enfant pour perpétuer sa lignée… et parce qu'il en avait tout simplement envie.

Il faudrait sans doute incriminer aussi le fait d'être du même sexe. Force était de reconnaître que cela n'aidait pas, surtout quand celui après qui vous courez a déjà connu des émois amoureux avec une personne du sexe opposé… quand bien même ces émois n'étaient pas réciproques et n'avaient pas abouti physiquement.

De toute façon, le fait était là et durait depuis des années déjà : Severus le considérait juste comme un ami. Et encore ! Il arrivait à Lucius de se poser des questions sur la sincérité de cette amitié.

~oOo~

Lucius claqua son verre de whisky sur la table, ce qui en fit gicler le contenu et sursauter Severus.

« Ça t'ennuierait d'être un peu moins brutal ? »

Au moins réussissait-il à attirer son attention faute de pouvoir conquérir son cœur… ou même de lui faire simplement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, il se demandait si Severus ne faisait pas volontairement l'idiot à ce sujet. Après tout, à deux ou trois reprises, Lucius avait délibérément manqué de subtilité dans ses gestes et ses propos. Bref, Severus ne se montrait-il pas sourd à ses avances car il était plus sage de faire celui qui n'avait pas compris que de rejeter franchement celui qui vous courtisait ?

« Je m'ennuie.

— Désolé de ne pas être un hôte à la hauteur, mais j'ai une centaine de parchemins à corriger », rétorqua Severus, le nez à nouveau plongé dans une dissertation assommante et truffée d'erreurs. Il se demandait ce qui le retenait de barrer cette copie d'un grand trait et de coller un T à cet élève désolant.

« Ma présence t'indispose ? »

Severus redressa la tête, le regard étonné.

« Non… que vas-tu penser ? Je disais ça pour m'excuser de mon absence totale de conversation ce soir. »

Il avait à cœur de ne pas le peiner. C'était toujours ça de pris. Cependant, c'était trop peu.

« Pourquoi corriges-tu des copies chez toi ? »

Il reprit son verre, s'arrangea pour effleurer les doigts de Severus.

« Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et que je suis le mieux placé pour cela étant donné que c'est moi qui aie donné ce devoir de potions à faire.

— Je parlais du fait que tu les corriges _ici_. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais borner tes activités professorales à Poudlard ? Il est sain de poser une frontière physique à sa vie professionnelle.

— C'est peut-être aisé pour toi, les choses sont différentes en ce qui me concerne. De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il y a en dehors de ma vie professionnelle, c'est la Cause. Tu trouves ça si réjouissant ? »

Il y avait des instants comme cela où Lucius avait presque envie de pleurer… ou de frapper Severus, au choix.

« Et ta vie amoureuse ? » Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'employer un ton sarcastique. Ce sarcasme était plus destiné à lui-même qu'à Severus, tant il s'étonnait de placer ses espoirs dans une question aussi futile.

Severus redressa la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Lucius, je n'ai pas le temps. »

~oOo~

« Et tu n'en auras plus jamais à présent. »

Drago se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Rien, je parle à Severus. »

Le jeune homme regarda la pierre à ses pieds.

« De toute façon, tu n'en as jamais eu pour moi. Elle t'a pris ton cœur, et jusqu'à ta vie. Elle ne m'a rien laissé. Jusqu'au bout », marmonna Lucius entre ses dents, malheureux et haineux. Drago préféra s'éclipser discrètement en voyant son père commencer à avoir les yeux humides. En temps normal, Lucius n'aurait jamais laissé couler ses larmes devant son fils. Mais plus rien n'était normal devant la tombe de Severus Rogue, Drago n'en ignorait pas la raison – il n'était pas idiot ! – et il ne tenait pas à voir son père pleurer.

Il s'arrêta une vingtaine de mètres plus loin pour regarder son père : les bras croisés, les yeux fixés sur la pierre tombale, son manteau et ses cheveux qui volaient. Il savait déjà qu'il resterait debout dans le vent froid pendant une heure ou deux avant de se décider à s'arracher à la contemplation sinistre de la tombe d'un amour qui n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de se concrétiser.

Drago secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

—Fin—

Et une fic Lucius/Severus de plus ! Elle vous a plu ? Que la réponse à cette question soit oui ou non, faites-moi donc une review pour tout me raconter...


End file.
